Platforms, such as vehicle frames, are subject to twisting, i.e., being forced into a condition in which the platform is no longer planar or otherwise in its normal configuration, e.g., the condition of a platform as it exists when no external forces are acting upon it. Platforms may experience twist when uneven loads are applied to various areas of the platform. For example, the frame of a recreational vehicle may twist as the vehicle is being leveled relative to earth gravity by a plurality of supporting jacks. The jacks may impart twist to a recreational vehicle frame when they are driven to displace, by differing amounts, respective portions of the frame they are supporting